


Horror Fest

by paynesgrey



Series: The Horror Girl and Her Bright Creature [2]
Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kyouhei invites himself to one of Sunako's horror movies fests.





	Horror Fest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Tangle" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

"They're at it again," Yuki bemoaned.

"I want to watch the movies too!" Kyouhei demanded.

"Hell, no," Sunako said quickly. "I want to be alone tonight away from dazzling creatures like you!" She clutched the horror films to her chest, and she began to scurry toward her room.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to eat all this chocolate by myself," Kyouhei said, waving a box of fine holiday chocolates in the air. Sunako stopped in her tracks, and soon her anger transformed into hunger and desperation. Her mouth gaped open so wide she practically drooled. Kyouhei smirked at her.

"Chocolate..." she murmured, and she tore her gaze from the candy to glare at Kyouhei, only to redirect her eyes back onto the chocolates longingly. "You..." She started to growl. "Alright, but you can't look at me!" She turned around and shuffled down the hall. They heard an inevitable slam of her door, and Kyouhei chuckled to himself as he began to follow her.

"Wow, Kyouhei, you really want to spend more time with Sunako," Ranmaru commented. Kyouhei turned around, confused by his meaning.

"Not really," he said with a nonchalant expression. "I just didn't want to leave her alone."

The three roommates looked at him amazed. Was he protecting her? Was he that concerned or was there some other scheme he had in mind?

Suddenly, Kyouhei's laid-back expression turned angry, and he pumped a furious fist into the air. "That damn little.... every minute she has to herself I get tangled up in one of her curse dolls! Well, I won't let her torture me anymore!" Suddenly, he choked back a sob. "My stomach still hurts from yesterday."

As Kyouhei finally stormed toward Sunako's room, the other three roommates let out a heavy sigh, knowing their friends were hopeless.

*

  
"Haha, that is so fake!" Kyouhei cackled, reclining back on his elbows as he watched the screen. Sunako glared at him.

"Shut up, creature," she said warningly. She reached into the box for another chocolate and let the sweet flavor melt in her mouth as she soon forgot about her troubles. Only when she ate the chocolate, though, was she able to forget that Kyouhei was invading the sacred space in her room.

She watched the screen with delight as the villain entangled a wayward high school girl and scraped her face off with a chainsaw. Blood decorated the screen in a heightened effect, which caused Kyouhei to burst into laughter again. She groaned at him.

"You're ruining the movie!" Sunako chided him.

"Am not. This is so fake. I can name twenty other films better than this," Kyouhei said.

"I don't care," Sunako said, and she could see that he hoped she'd challenge him to name those films. He furrowed his brow and looked hurt.

"You're damn mean tonight," he observed, and she scoffed at him and turned back toward the screen. "If anything, I should be the mean one. You're the one who curses me with dolls all the time," he pointed out with a harrumph.

When Sunako didn't say anything, Kyouhei sighed with exaggeration and he looked around her room, fidgeting until he spotted something he wanted. She watches his movements as he grabbed one of her skull shaped pillows. She made a noise of disapproval, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, you're being mean too, disturbing my peace," she said childishly, but when he met her eyes, she started to feel faint.

Then, Kyouhei scowled and responded threateningly, "Get used to it. You'll be lucky if I let you get any sleep tonight."  
*

When Kyouhei said that, Sunako took a swing at him. He caught her fist with a placid expression, and then he lightly released her hand and turned back to the TV. "Behave, Sunako."

Her temper soared with fury, and she clenched her fists at her sides and slowly, she stood up from the floor as Kyouhei kept his interest on the movie. She huddled in the shadows in the corner of her room, and Kyouhei called out to her.

"Oi, you better not be making a curse doll of me," he said, popping another chocolate into his mouth. She watched him from the darkness, and she studied him closely, envying each chocolate he had eaten that could have been hers. She grabbed the hilt of her favorite custom knife, and with careful aim, she swung it at him. It punctured the wooden floor by his hand before he could take another chocolate. She chuckled darkly at his surprise. His astonishment soon turned to exasperation, and he called out to her with the dazzling expression that she hated.

"Come over here, idiot," he beckoned, barely fazed by her homicidal tick. As if he had a spell on her, Sunako cautiously left the shadows and came back to her spot on the floor. She hovered over him, enraged as he reclined and looked up at her affectionately.

"I'm going to eat the rest of the chocolates if you don't behave," he teased lightly.

"Then you can leave," she retorted. She looked down and he followed her gaze. One chocolate was left. Quickly, she dove for it, and so did he. He got to it first, but she wouldn't give it up without a fight.

Sunako fell over him, tangling her body with his as she clawed her way toward the coveted prize.

*

  
He was losing all rational thought as Sunako fell on top of him, squirming and sliding her body against his. The only thought Kyouhei had left, however, was that he had to keep the chocolate away from her at all cost. Like a man, he would prolong the feeling of her body tangled with his as much as he could.

Kyouhei groaned inwardly; this was both the most wonderful and infuriating feeling in the world. Sunako growled, scratched and locked her legs around him. Once he was within her grasp, he couldn't roll them over and pin her, taking the advantage. Kyouhei underestimated how strong she was, and when she had him, her long hair fanned over him and she sat on him triumphantly, trying to get a hold of his elusive arms.

Damn, she was close, so close and tight around him that his thoughts were anything pure at this point, and if he didn't disengage her soon, he'd definitely do something that they both would regret - that would ruin potentially anything small or fragile that existed between them.

If Kyouhei did anything inappropriate to her, the curse dolls would increase by tenfold.

So he did the only rational thing he could think of. He popped the last chocolate quickly in his mouth, but he did not chew. She cried in disappointment.

"You can still get it," he said, opening his mouth and saying rudely, "See?" He let it settle on his tongue, and it began to melt. Sunako looked at him with shock, but she was definitely tempted.

"No way," she said in a choked whisper.

"But you've kissed me before," Kyouhei teased, and he quickly regretted it by the anger boiling in her eyes. It wasn't his fault; it was the other body part talking.  
*

  
"Forget it," he said dejectedly, and some of the tension died away. He tried to push her off, but she wouldn't budge. He sneered at her. "Get off me before something worse happens."

Shocked, Sunako retreated off him quickly and tangled herself under a black cloak. Cautiously, he saw her eyes peeking at him through an open fold. Kyouhei sighed. He shouldn't have done that. He knew she was sensitive about the subject of their kissing.

"I'll leave now," he said tiredly, and he stood up and scratched the back of his neck. He felt tight and awkward all over, but the most prominent source of his discomfort was a spot he wished to forget about at this point.

"The movie isn't over," Sunako said quietly through the cloak. Kyouhei stopped, surprised that she wasn't letting him just walk out.

"Eh? I thought you wanted to be alone," he scoffed. "I just ruin your peace anyway." He figured if he could make her angry, he could leave - and relieve some of that tension away from her.

Instead of retaliation, Sunako took off her hood and turned her face back to the screen as she talked. "It's fine."

The silence between them felt even heavier.

"You tried to kill me with that knife," he said swallowing uncomfortably, but she shot him a devilish smirk.

"You would have been dead if I really tried," she said, and Kyouhei hated to admit to himself how much he really liked seeing her smile - even if she was being devious.

"And what about the curse dolls?" His anger rose. No, this wasn't the time for Sunako to be congenial or welcome him inside her disturbed heart.

"You kissed me!" she shot back at him. "Stop the kissing, and I'll stop the curse dolls."  
*

  
Kyouhei stared. The knife she threw at him felt like it was tangled in his gut. "So you want me to stop kissing you? Is that all?"

She pursed her lips and glared at him. Her expression shifted the more she studied his reaction.

"Ok." He laughed weakly. "But I don't know if I can." He turned away from her; there was no way he could stay and finish the movie now. He was a fool to think that Sunako could ever alter her ways just a little to accept him.

He really didn't want her to change, and though he often talked a big game about his rent, everyone excluding Sunako knew that wasn't true. He sighed, hating himself and hating the silence burgeoning between them. He headed toward the door, feeling that sharp pain in his stomach again.

"I don't like the kissing..." Sunako stuttered, and Kyouhei just wished she hadn't prolonged the subject.

"In front of people..." she added. When he turned around, her back was to him, and her legs seemed to be shaking under her black robe.

"Ah, so that's what it is." Kyouhei said thoughtfully

She turned around and stomped her foot. The muscles in her face tensed as she barely restrained anger and anxiety, and Kyouhei almost forgot how completely vulnerable (and crazy) Sunako really was toward things in the outside world.

"Don't act like you didn't know!" she said. "You should know I hate that stuff!"

"I should know?" he shot back at her, and for the first time in a long time, she met his eyes seriously without fainting and bleeding all over him.

"Yes, _you_. Because you know me," Sunako said, and her last words came out in a breathy sigh, like music to his ears. "More than anyone else."

END


End file.
